


Fidget Ring

by pechekeen



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, and some softness, timmy with a septum piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechekeen/pseuds/pechekeen
Summary: There's been a sudden outburst about Timmy and his 'new' nose piercing, but that's not really the complete truth. He actually got it done months ago but just chose to keep it hidden; especially from one particular person, but now he's out with it during a ride from the airport.





	Fidget Ring

**Author's Note:**

> when and where is this set? i have no idea. why was this done? i also have no idea besides the random slap of inspiration i got out of nowhere [**(and because of my edit right here!)**](http://peche-keen.tumblr.com/post/173113214402/timmy-edit-6-lemme-tell-you-guys-the-urge-to). also, just a small background thing about why his nose bleeds- it's possible for it to happen if the air's too dry and you mess with the piercing a lot!

"I still can't believe you got it," Armie said as the man's gaze lingered on his face for a moment- specifically on his nose. A light snort came from him as he kept his own eyes on the road and away from the blond's general direction. Traffic hadn't been particularly bad today, but the flight over had been nothing less than terrible. Then came those that noticed him and the focal point of what Armie was staring at. His septum piercing.

The metal glinted in the bright rays of sunlight as he idly messed with it. His nose was still a little tender from recently switching the retainer out for a titanium barbell, but he couldn't stop fiddling with it. "How much longer?" He asked in a sudden attempt to switch the subject.

"Ten minutes- what possessed you to actually get it?" Armie said without straying from the topic.

Of course his efforts had been in vain. _Of course_ they were. _"Possessed?"_ He asked back with laughter lightly touching his words. "Armie, it's just a piercing. It's not like I went off the deep end or anything. There are worse things than getting my septum pierced." Timothée looked over and saw how the other man's nose scrunched.

"Okay, fine." Armie backed off from it for a moment before he opened his mouth again. "I just can't believe you got it and never _showed me_."

Now _that_ made him frown a little. There was some guilt that came from keeping the piercing hidden for well over a month. He had gotten the piercing done with a retainer on purpose so he could give himself some time to heal before he could switch it out. That way no one could notice the modification; especially with how the public seemed to keep him under the camera any time he ventured outside. Just thinking about it made him tug his cap lower subconsciously. "It just.. slipped my mind," he muttered.

That made Armie look over at him for more than a few seconds. The blond only looked back at the road when Timothée smacked his arm. "Tim, you and I both know you don't let things _'slip your mind'_." The last few words were put into air quotations and it earned Armie yet another hit to the shoulder when both of his hands were off of the wheel.

"Okay- _okay,_ fine. I didn't forget I just.." Timothée trailed off as he looked away. "I don't know. I got it feeling like it'd look good on me, like I didn't have a doubt then, but now?" Now he had been nervous about how Armie would take the revelation. He wasn't sure _why_ \- no, that was a hard lie. Timothée knew why and it had to do with how much he cared about Armie's opinion.

Somehow, just like always, Armie seemed to pick up on the air of unease. The car came to a stop at a red light and the older man turned his body a bit more so he could face Timothée. "Hey, look- I'm not saying it's bad. I actually think it's the opposite. You're already some big heartthrob and now?" Armie blew out a snort and shook his head. "Now you just doubled that. Lil' Timmy Tim jeweled up." That made Timothée roll his eyes but a smile started to pull at his lips.

"You look good with it, T, really," Armie said in a softer voice as he reached over the middle console to rest a hand on his leg. The reassurance was nice. It was _really_ nice, but he still felt some of that anxious energy cling to him. Timothée met the other's gaze with some hesitation, but he trusted what Armie said. "I am not a _heartthrob_ -"

 _"Timmy,_ for the love of God- yes you are!" Armie said with a laugh as the car started to move again. "You've seen the shit people have said. You've _heard -_ " Suddenly the words stopped and Timothée furrowed his brows in confusion from the double take Armie did.

"Shit- you're bleeding." Armie reached over to the glove compartment and scrambled to get some napkins.

"I'm what?" Timothée asked back, confused and a little dumbfounded from what the other said. His pointer finger was still pushing at the end of one of the balls as he spoke. Then he felt it. The warm seep of something liquid like dripped onto his upper lip. Some napkins were shoved at him by then, and he picked them up to press against his nose. Timothée winced from how hard he had pressed against it by accident, but then he started to laugh.

That apparently confused the hell out of Armie as he struggled to split his attention between the road and Timothée. "What's so funny?"

He just shook his head and tilted his head back. It wasn't like he had a _nosebleed_ per se so he figured it was fine for him to do so. "Nothing, it's just.." Timothée chortled and shook his head a little as he closed his eyes for a moment. He waved his free hand to fill in his lack of words. There was a pause before it dawned on the other.

"It's just that we're missing the foot massage?" Armie said slowly, almost careful with the way he voiced his words, but there was definitely a hint of humor in his tone.

That made him laugh even louder as he kept the napkins pressed against his nose. "Yeah, yeah.. we're just missing the foot massage."

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is always appreciated! Leave a comment here or reach out to me [over on my Tumblr!](http://peche-keen.tumblr.com)


End file.
